Communication is the Key
by JavaJunkie4eva88
Summary: Luke and Lorelai have a big blow-up after Lorelai hears from Taylor why Luke really volunteered to build the Twickam museum. Not really spoilery but maybe a little. Rating is precautionary


Summary- Luke and Lorelai have a big blow-up after Lorelai hears from Taylor why Luke really volunteered to build the Twickam museum. Not really spoilery but maybe a little.

Disclaimer- AS-P is the owner. Not me :(

A/N- Yes, my first fanfic! I know, it's very exciting right? Anyway, feedback is welcome, tell me whatcha think! And on with the fic!

* * *

They were walking by the gazebo, fingers laced, Lorelai with her usual babbling and Luke smiling as he nods along trying to grasp on to everything she's saying but as we all know, is quite hard.

"So, what do you think?" Lorelai said swinging their hands back and forth slightly

"Pardon me?" Luke replied snapping out of his daze

"You weren't listening to me were you, Mr. Danes?" she said as she smiled slyly

"No, no. I was. I just got a little distracted for a moment"

"Distracted? What was distracting you?" she asked, grabbing his other hand and walking in front of him so his eyes were on hers as they slowly walked, Lorelai walking backwards

He stopped walking, which caused her to stop "I was just thinking about the diner and stuff" he lied "Just trying to remember if i told Caesar i was leaving"

But really he was thinking about her. He always thought about her. The way her smile lit up her face. The way she'd play with his fingers when they held hands. He could think about her all the time, and he pretty much did. And Lorelai knew him to well to know that he was not thinking about the diner.

"You were not. You were smiling and you don't usually smile when your thinking about stuff like that" she smiled as he let go of one of her hands and started walking again

"Oh hey, you know what? I think the meetings about to start, we better hurry up"

"Your not going to tell me?"

"Nope" he said teasingly

"Fine, lets go then" she said, letting him think that she didn't already know that he was thinking about her

Luke opened the door to Miss Patty's and they both sat down in the front row, Lorelai sitting next to Babbete. When they sat down Babbete turned to them.

"Hey Dolls!" she patted Lorelai's leg and waved to Luke "What are you two up to tonight?"

"Oh not much, just hanging out" Lorelai replied

"Sounds fun!" Taylor pounded his gavel on the podium "oh! oh! The meeting's starting!"

"Okay, so for the first order or business," Taylor started "Kirk is in need of a place to sleep tonight because the Rabstaks had to take a last minute trip and are not able to keep him for the night, so do i have any volunteers?" Nobody said anything, "come on people! Just one night! I bet you it'll even be fun!"

"Well if you think so Taylor, than why don't you just take him?" Asked Gypsy

"Well I...I can't because my niece is coming to stay and...and she is taking up the guest room" Taylor quickly thought up, "so please someone, take him in. He won't stop bugging me!"

"Hey!" Kirk yelled

"I'll take him again" Lorelai gave in, "You can stay in Rory's room but i swear to God Kirk, this is the last time!"

"Yay!" Kirk jumped, "cable television!"

"Uhg…did you have to do that?" Luke whined

"I was just trying to be nice, it's just one night and he'll be in Rory's room"

"I guess" Luke accepted, "Alright, well i'm gonna go take a shower and I'll meet you at your place after the meeting's over"

"Okay" she kissed him goodbye

* * *

The meeting finished up and Lorelai was one of the last one's out the door when she heard Taylor whispering something to another man.

"And i know i don't really like Luke all that much but he said he wanted it so much that he even volunteered to help me with the museum and he wants it so he can start a family with Lorelai and i guess i feel kind of bad about the whole ribbon thing, so could you please do this for me?" Taylor begged

"Well, i have to talk to the committee about it because we have already got some good offers on the Twickam House, but I'll see what I can do Taylor"

And with that Lorelai was on her way home to get Kirk ready for bed. She didn't want Kirk to hear all of the grown-up talk that was going to be happening between her and Luke.

After Kirk was fast asleep in Rory's bed, Lorelai saw Luke pull up to her house so she just sat there, waiting on the couch.

Luke walked in the door, "I'm here"

"I can see that" Lorelai quipped

"Is something wrong? Did Kirk fight you on taking his cold medicine again?"

She wasn't going to beat around the bush. So she decided to jump right in, "Are you buying the Twickam House!"

"What? Who told..."

Lorelai cut him off, "I heard Taylor talking to somebody about how you wanted to buy the Twickam House so you could start a family!"

Luke looked down at his shoes, "I..."

"You were!" Lorelai yelled, "You didn't even talk to me! Don't you remember the whole reason we broke up before! We have to talk Luke! What did you think that you were just gonna go around making decisions on our future without consulting me?"

"No! I thought i was doing something good here! I thought that maybe you would want to maybe...you know...move in together!"

Lorelai calmed downed and started talking, instead of yelling, "Okay, but you really should have discussed this with me."

He followed her lead and calmed down too, "Your right, i should have, and i'm sorry, i just...i didn't know how to bring it up and i wasn't sure if you would like the idea of living with me..."

She cut him off, "I _love_ the idea of living with you. It's just...when i picture us living together," she took a step closer to him so that now they were only about 3 feet apart, "I always pictured us living...here."

He stared at her and smiled, "You've pictured us living together?"

She realized what she said, "What?"

"Huh?"

"Bye!" she tried walking away but he grabbed her arm.

"Lorelai" he said amused

She took a deep breath, "I mean…yeah, I've pictured us living together."

"What did you picture?" He asked, still smiling.

Somehow within the last minute, they became 1 foot apart and the space was getting smaller.

"I don't know, just stuff. Like, I'd wake up and you would already be up, getting ready for work, and then I'd get up and get ready while you would make breakfast, and I'd come down and you would give me my coffee and kiss me good morning, and, i don't know, stuff. It's stupid"

"It's not stupid. That's kind of what i pictured too"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Except, when i pictured it, you no longer liked coffee and i would give you tea" He smiled and Lorelai laughed.

Luke moved toward her and put his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her gently. They continued like that for a few seconds longer and then Lorelai deepened the kiss and they started walking slowly towards the kitchen. Luke then knocked his leg on the side of the table.

Lorelai smiled into his lips, "Smooth, Danes. Real smooth" She giggled

He kissed her again and she returned it with more passion than the first kiss. Lorelai leaned against the counter and Luke moved his hands a little farther up on her back so they weren't in between Lorelai and the counter. Lorelai slid her hands from his neck, down to his chest as they continued to passionately and deeply kiss.

"Lorelai?" Kirk whined, breaking them apart.

"oh...ahh.." She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at Kirk, "yes Kirk?"

"My stomach hurts. Oh hey Luke" He waved to Luke

"Hey Kirk" Luke replied

"Well, i told you not to eat all of the free candy they were giving out in front of the market"

"Yeah i guess" he agreed

"Just get a drink of water and go back to bed"

"Okay, night Luke"

"Night"

Kirk got some water and went back to bed. Lorelai walked back over to Luke and put her hands on his chest as he put his arms back around her waist.

"So...about what we were talking about earlier...what do you think" Lorelai nervously asked Luke

"About moving in thing?"

"No, about whether or not Kirk took his cold medicine!" She replied sarcastically

"Oh, well i think that he should probably take..."

She cut him off, "Luke! I was kidding! Of course about the moving in thing"

"Well, do you want me to move in with you?" he asked

"I thought that me asking you about the moving in thing sort of implied that i wanted you to move in"

"Oh…right" he smiled and looked down, feeling a little stupid, and then looked back up, "I would _love_ to move in with you"

"Good, because i would _love _for you to move in with me" Lorelaisaid, slightly mimicking him.

"And i would _love_ to kiss you good morning and give you your coffee"

"You think there's a reason that we keep using the word _love_?" Lorelai asked slyly smiling up at him

"Probably" He smiled back at her, knowing what she meant by her last statement

End


End file.
